


I'm not leaving

by phantrashnr1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantrashnr1/pseuds/phantrashnr1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto will be leaving for university soon, and Akaashi tries not to think about it (and fails).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not leaving

It would be the last time they would see each other, and he knew – but he didn't know for how long. He didn't know know if this was for a month, a year, or eternity. He tried not to think about it, but after seeing his joyful smile after the last practice before graduation, he couldn't help it. The thoughts came on their own, finding their way into his head – what if he doesn't want a long distance relationship? What if he becomes depressed? What if he accidentally sets his home on fire because nobody's there to take care of him? What if he forgets me? His thoughts were interrupted by loud yelling, and the source was Bokuto who was running towards him. ''Hey hey hey! Did you see my last spike, Akaashi?'' ''I did, Bokuto-san.'' ''What do you think?'' His boyfriend was looking at him excitedly. ''It was alright.'' ''You really think so?'' Bokuto smiled ''hey, do you wanna come to my place later?'' ''Of course.'' ''Thanks, Keiji!'' Akkashi just rolled his eyes while Bokuto hugged him and spun him around. ''Can you please put me down, Bokuto-san?'' Unlike Bokuto, he didn't like showing his feelings in public. ''Of course, Akaashi!''

Their walk to Bokuto's house was silent. It wasn't one of those comfortable silences, where two people simply enjoyed each others' company, but it wasn't an awkward silence either. It was an unsettling, tense kind of silence. Both of them knew why they weren't talking – there was something they had to talk about, but neither of them wanted to start. After walking in this silence for several minutes, Bokuto opened his moth, only to close it and then open it again at the same time Akkashi did. ''Keiji, I'm -'' ''It isn't your fault, Koutarou.'' After hearing Akaashi use his first name, Bokuto shut his mouth. ''Everybody graduates eventually, and we aren't the only ones who have to go different paths. Things will work out, Koutarou.'' _Hopefully._

They spent the rest of the day cuddling in Bokuto's bed and watching bad movies, joking the whole time and pretending nothing happened or was going to happen. They pretended this was just a normal day, and they would spend every following day just like this, both of them silently hoping that if they just believed in it it would become reality. 

Bokuto's mother was delighted when she found out Akaashi was staying for the night – it was a friday, after all – and promised to make pizza for both them. Akaashi always thought Bokuto took a lot after her. She got excited really fast and over the smallest things, like watching Akaashi and Bokuto scoring a point together on the court (which wasn't really that surprising). She also loved sports, even though she preferred basketball to volleyball. Her hair was long and untamed, but she didn't use gel. Her appearance reminded him of an owl, just like Bokuto. She was also really hyperactive, and nobody dared to give her coffee because no one knew what was going to happen if they did (and no one really wanted to find out). And she cared for him like he was her son. He was really happy that he got along with his boyfriend's mother this well.

It didn't become reality, no matter how much he prayed it would. Graduation came, and he didn't think he was ready to say goodbye. Bokuto was so excited when he told him a university had accepted him, and he was even more excited when he found out that Kuroo would be his roommate. ''Just think about it, Akaashi!'' he had said. ''I won't share a room with a person I barely know, and Kuroo will always be there! This is perfect!'' ''It is, Bokuto-san.'' _Did you already forget about me, about us, or do you simply don't care?_

He couldn't do this. He was already tearing up at the princpal's speech. After watching Bokuto receive his diploma, he stood up and left – he didn't care where he went, je just needed to get out there, away from Bokuto. It was too much to handle.

Bokuto was looking over the crowd, eyes searching for Akaashi, when he realised his seat was empty. He didn't really pay attention to anything, he just waited until he could leave. Maybe he didn't look like it, but he was really worried about his boyfriend. He knew Akaashi didn't like showing his feelings or talking about them, and he usually bottled up everything inside of him until he exploded. And, of course, that had to be the day Bokuto graduated. Bokuto just hoped it wasn't too late to tell him. 

Bokuto was the first person who left after the ceremony. He started looking for Akaashi as soon as he left, and he was really worried. What if something had happened? It would be his fault, and Bokuto would never forgive himself. How could he? He found him some time later in the gym. He sat on the floor hugging his knees with his back to the door, and he was shaking. Akkashi Keiji was crying. 

This was the first time Bokuto saw him crying, and he prayed to every god out there it would be the last time because the sight was heartbreaking. Bokuto always thought his boyfriend would be one of those silent criers, and you would barely notice he was crying. Some tears, slightly red eyes, maybe a bit sniffling, but that would be it. You would have to look twice to be sure he was crying. But in front if him was the exact opposite. His whole body was trembling, shaking, and Bokuto could hear loud sobs. ''Akaashi?'' he called out his name and took a few steps towards him. ''Hey, it's me - '' ''D-don't come n-near me!'' he hiccuped. Bokuto took another step towards him. ''p-please'' he whined, sounding desperate. ''I d-don't want anyone t-to see me like this.'' ''Not even me?'' ''Especially you!'' he sobbed. Bokuto sighed and walked to him to kneel down in front of him. ''Why are you you hiding your face?'' ''B-because I d-don't want you t-to know this side of me. I d-don't want to hurt you.'' ''Please look at me, Keiji. You're already breaking my heart like this. Come on, do it for me.'' Akaashi slowly lifted his head to look at Bokuto. His eyes were read, his cheeks were stained with tears and there was more snot than Bokuto had expected… a lot more snot. He looked in his eyes, then he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Akaashi immediately put his head on his shoulder. ''Shh, it's gonna be alright Keiji… Just calm down, okay? Everything will be okay.'' 

They sat like this for a while, until Akaashi sat up. Both of them didn't know how much time had passed. It could've been a few minutes, and it could've been an hour. ''I think I'm alright now'' Akaashi whispered since they were really close. ''Are you sure?'' He only nodded. ''Okay. There is something important I have to tell you. It's about the university I'll go to.'' ''What is it?'' ''I wanted to surprise you, but it didn't really go well… I picked one that's really close, and that's the reason I was so happy they accepted me. You can actually reach it in about an hour. I'm only moving because I don't want to drive one hour every morning.'' He stared at him with wide eyes ''You actually did that? For me? And you didn't tell me sooner?'' Bokuto awkwardly scratched the back of his neck ''As I said, I wanted to surprise you…'' Akaashi sighed ''god, you're hopeless.'' He pulled him close and kissed him. 

Bokuto kissed him back, and suddenly the door to the gym opened ''I was right, there they are – oh, sorry, are we disturbing something?'' The door closed and Bokuto started laughing. Akaashi simply smiled. ''I'm happy you're staying with me, Koutarou. Can you promise to always stay by my side?'' ''Don't worry, Keiji. I'm not leaving.''

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey!  
> So this is the first time I posted anything on here, and I am starting with a oneshot. What do you think about it? Please comment, and please tell me if there are any mistakes because english isn't my first language.   
> You can also ask me to write something about a shipping you like, and give me an idea what to write, and I'll probably do it!  
> Bye!


End file.
